Caught In The Act
by xoxInnerHollowxox
Summary: Misaki and Akihiko decide it's time to tell Takahiro about their relationship, but when he walks in on them...ahem...together...things are bound to not run as smoothly as they both had hoped! MisakixAkihiko Yaoi. LEMON! COMPLETE! Read and review!
1. Unexpected Interruption

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, or any of its characters.**

**A/N** This takes somewhere after Act 22 in the manga. If you haven't read the manga then all you really have to know is that Akihiko suggested to Misaki that he wanted to tell Takahiro about their relationship and that Misaki said he will think about it.

Pairing: Romantica

* * *

**Chapter One - Unexpected Interruption  
**

Takahashi Misaki, age twenty-one is currently attending his last year in Mitsuhashi University. Due to certain circumstances he ending up living as a free loader with his brother's best friend from High School, Akihiko Usami aka Usagi-san. During their time together the two had become..._close._

Misaki was finishing up on the washing up as he unconsciously watched Akihiko rereading through his new manuscript for his BL novel. Misaki winced, who knows what naughty fantasies are written on those god forsaken pages. Damm pervert was always writing him doing..._unspeakable_ things.

"Misaki?"

The younger male looked up from the soapy water, "What?"

Akihiko looked up from his work and removed his reading glasses, "Would you come over and read this sex scene for me to make sure it sounds alright?" he smirked, waving the pages towards the brunette.

Misaki's face grew bright red and he nearly choked on this air, "ABSOLUTELY NO WAY! YOU PERVERT!"

**x-X-x-X-x**

"Good thing you actually have your work done, _for once_" Misaki said as he placed a cup of tea on the table for Akihiko, "Aikawa-san will be happy" he chirped, sipping his own tea "So, when is the deadline?"

"Three days ago" he replied bluntly.

Misaki's eye twitched _This guy...really is something_

Akihiko smiled as he patted an empty space next to him indicating for Misaki to sit down next to him, which he reluctantly did so. The older man pulled out his box of cigarettes from his jacket pocket and pulled out one of the 'death sticks' and lit it. Misaki watched from the corner of his eye and frowned, "Usagi-san, you should really think about cutting down on those things"

He smirked, "Are you worried about me?" he asked smugly.

"No way!" he spat.

"Is that so?"

Misaki let out a sigh and he set his cup of tea on the table. Now was the perfect time to tell Akihiko. He clenched his fists around the fabric of his trousers anxiously "Ano, Usagi-san?"

Akihiko breathed out smoke "What?" His eyes gazed over at the brunette.

He looked away from Akihiko's eye contact "I've been thinking, a-about what you said, you know...about telling Nii-chan about, about _us_" he said nervously, "and since he's coming up by himself for a visit I think" he paused for a moment "I think now would be a good opportunity to tell him" He could practically feel his face going red with complete embarrassment

"Is that so?" Akihiko took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out in the panda shaped ashtray on the table, "I think you made the right decision, Misaki"

Misaki laughed nervously, "You think so?"

Akihiko nodded. "Well then, if that's the case" he scooted closers to Misaki "then I should take full advantage of this moment...Takahiro might decide to take you away from me" He leaned in and placed his lips against Misakis unexpected ones.

Misaki pushed Akihiko away from him "Don't-don't joke about that, baka!" he said with a serious face.

Akihiko hummed indicating that he understood as he leaned in for another kiss, pushing Misaki flat on his back with him hovering above him in one swift motion. He slipped his tongue into Misakis' mouth and began to play with his lovers tongue. Misaki patted Akihikos' shoulder, "No, U-Usagi-san" he protested, "W-we can't, Nii-chan is coming over today what if walks in...didn't you give him a key last time he was here?"

"He said he won't be coming over till later" He kissed Misaki's neck, "so we have nothing to worry about" Akihiko ran his hand up the Ukes shirt causing Misaki to shiver under his touch as his lips we once again attacked. It had been a while since Akihiko last touched him like this since he was busy with work and Misaki was studying for his final exams.

Misaki held back a moan, his body was hungry for Akihiko's touch (not that he'll ever admit to that!)

Their lips were once again locked as Akihiko's hand reached down to unbutton Misaki's pants, "No wait" Misaki protested, breaking the kiss "Usagi-san, we can't!"

Akihiko smiled smugly, "That's not what your body is telling me"

Misaki blushed, "S-shut up!"

"Misaki" he whispered as he leaned in the younger male's ear, his voice low and piercing "I love you" Those three words resonated throughout Misaki's body, striking him like lighting, making him unable to argue back. Akihiko smirked in victory and his large hands traveled downwards into Misaki's pants and began to fondle his lover's harding manhood.

"Ahh...Usa...Usagi--san..." Misaki moaned and his lips were once again attacked by his lover. His lips automatically parted and Akihko's tongue slipped into his mouth and began to stoke his tongue with his own.

Suddenly the front door swung open and in steeped a tall male figure. The absolute worst person in the untie world to have walked in at that moment and it just had to be _him_. "Usagi! I'm he-...EH?!"

The two immediately parted, but it was two late he had seen them. This could _not _be happening! At that very moment Misaki just wanted to find a hole and die and he instantly began to panic, however his mind went blank and all he coud say was..."N-N-N-Nii-chan!?"

Akihiko blinked a few times, "Oh Takahiro, your earlier then I expected"

Needless to say that the two had some serious explaining to do!

To be continued...

* * *

Hmmmmmm I hope that wasn't too awful! This is my first Joujou Romantica fanfic so please be nice!

Hey...do you see that button down there...if you don't review I'll send an angry suzuki-san after you!! And you don't want to see Suzuki-san mad...!!

**REVIEW!! **


	2. Tell The Truth, Don't Lie

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Junjou Romantica in any way possible! If I did...well...lets not go into that...* deranged fangirl smile * lol

**A/N: Thank you so mush to Kasia-chan, Jfantasist, rmiller92, Shounenai-Fangirl, chimera-ally, FlameAngelHedgie, just anie6142, Truth-Kills, xXGothic-FariyxX, The Unblossomed Flower, puppyfacewo, AnimeDreama, and Anon for reviewing!! **

**I can't believe I got 13 reviews for the first chapter and your reviews made me so happy!! And I'm really sorry if I didn't get the chance to reply back to you and if I didn't then I am so sorry and let me just take the chance to say thank you! I hope I was able to fix up all the little mistakes in the first chapter ^w^**

**Here's the next chapter!! (By the way, I renamed this story from "Interruptions to Caught in The Act cause I thought it sounded better xD)  
**

**

* * *

****Chapter Two – Tell The Truth, Don't Lie**

Takahiro smiled happily as he got out of this car, he was so excited to see his little brother and his best friend. He had not seem them in such a long time and he just couldn't wait to spend some time with them. He even left home earlier so he could spend as much time as he could with them.

When he approached the front door of Akihiko's apartment, he heard someone from the other side moan quietly. Confused, he opened the front door (Akihiko had given him a key the last time he was over saying that he could drop in any time) and quickly announced his arrival only to be meet by two horrified faces.

"N-N-N-NII-CHAN?!"

He stared blankly at the scene before him. Misaki was laying on his back with Akihiko straddling him. It was obvious to anyone with a working brain what the two had been up to. Misaki pushed Akihiko off of him and started ranting on about _"It's not what it looks like" _and _"I can explain"_

Takahiro just stood there in the door frame with an expression that could only be described as 'complete shock' written all over his face. No matter what, there was absolutely no way that Misaki could come up with an excuse/lie that could possible justify why Akihiko was laying on him in such...a _suggestive_ manor.

No, there was no way he could lie his way out of this.

Takahiro's face went red with embarrassment "I...it's just...I...ummmm" he stammered but, at the present time it was useless to try to talk as he was unable to string a single sentence together. Perhaps the shock of seeing his litter brother being devoured by his best friend was too much, because he fainted seconds later.

**x-X-x-X-x**

_'W-what happened?'_

Takahiro's eyes slowly began to flicker open, but then he winced at the sudden pain that shot through his head and he closed his eyes again. He grumbled quietly to himself and was about to sit up when he heard two voices close by and he decided to stay put. He turned his head slightly to the direction of the voices and realised that he was laying on the couch and not the floor. (Akihiko must have moved him) He opened one eye every so slightly, just enough to see Misaki and Akihiko standing not very far from him.

"I'm not ready to tell him, not like this!" Misaki half shouted, half whispered in a panicked tone, "I have to come up with a lie that would work!" he told himself.

_'What is he on about?' _Takahiro thought but then he suddenly recalled what he had interrupted just moments ago and immediately he felt his face grow red with embarrassment. He hoped that neither of them had noticed his sudden beetroot complexion.

Akihiko tried to light up another cigarette but his lighter must have been out of gas. Annoyed he shoved both the lighter and the cigarette into his shirt pocket and sighed. "Misaki" he mumbled, "Wasn't it you who said that you should tell him when he comes over"

_'They were planning on telling me?' _Takahiro thought to himself, leaning his head to the side a bit, hoping he could hear them a bit better.

"I know!" Misaki chirped ignoring Akihikos comment, "Let's tell him that everything he saw was some sort of a weird dream!"

"You idiot! That's not going to work!"

"Th-then what do you suggest we do!"

"Tell him the truth" Akihiko muttered matter-of-factly, annoyed.

Misaki waved his hands in front of his face frantically "Are you kidding me? After he saw _that_, he'll totally freak out! He'll probably tell me to come live with him and I...I..." Misaki sighed and averted his eyes away from his lover sadly, but he could feel the man's gaze still on him. Truth be told he didn't want to live anywhere else but here, with _him._ (He be dammed if he was going to admit that though!)

He was about to speak again when he felt a familiar hand on the top of his head, long slim fingers ran through his brown locks in a reassuring manner. "Don't worry, Misaki" came Akihiko's soft, gentile voice "everything is going to be okay"

Violet eyes met his green emerald orbs.

"...Usagi-san..."

_Ahem..._

The sudden noise caused the pair of lovers to jump in shock. Takahiro was now in a sitting position on the sofa and was staring right at them with a somewhat annoyed face. "I think we need to talk" he muttered, avoiding eye contact all together.

Misaki, who was still in a bit of shock just nodded, "I'll just go make us some tea" he said nervously and he headed off quickly to the kitchen.

Akihiko just let out a sigh. It was just his luck that his lighter had ran out on this day of all days...he really needed a cigarette.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it was so short but the big chapter is next! And I promise I will try and make it twice as long! I hoped you liked it, cause I'm not too sure. I have a pretty good idea of how I want the next few chapters to go but I was unsure of this one but I think it came out okay. I know not much happened in this chapter but the next two (or three) is where it's going to get good (hopefully) and there may even be a lemon at the end, if I am able to write on that is xD I've never really written a sex scene before and I really want to hehe.

Anyway...**REVIEW**! If you don't I will start sending you a never ending supply of bear wood carvings! And some might even have 5 salmons!! * cue dramatic music and lighting effects here *


	3. An Awkward Conversation

**F-Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica...* sigh ***

**Thanks to JFantasist, xXGothic-FariyxX, The Artistic Dragon, papuzka, puppyfacetwo, just anie6142, , Anon, , Yhenna Caz, DaGoosse, Himitsu no Tokumei, Slivers Blade and vampy-chan17 for reviewing the last chapter!! I can't believe I have 28 reviews on this! And they're all so nice....so thank you everyone!  
**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

****Chapter Three- An Awkward Conversation**

There was an awkward silence between Akihiko and Takahiro as Misaki was in the kitchen making tea. Takahiro stared continually at Akihiko while Akihiko simply stared at his hands that were resting on his lap. He could feel Takahiro looking at him and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat wishing Misaki would hurry up with the tea so they could get this over with.

Meanwhile in the kitchen a nervous Misaki had to been careful while he poured the tea because his hands were shaking and he could practically feel his heart beating against his chest. '_This is bad' _he thought to himself over and over again. He took a deep breathe and mustered up enough courage to walk out of the kitchen with the cups in hand and placed them on the table. He didn't even dare look at his brothers face as he set the cups down before sitting next the Akihiko.

As cliché as it sounds, the tension could be cut with a knife....

Takahiro let out a long needed sigh before speaking, "H-how did..._this_ happen?" he asked shakily, he was still in shock about the whole situation. He stared at the two sitting in front of him and noted how close they were sitting next to each other and frowned.

"Ano..." Misaki began looking towards his brother. He played with his hands nervously, this isn't how he wanted to tell his brother "w-well, you see..." he lowered his gaze and sighed _'Just how did...this...happen?' _

Akihiko glanced over at his young lover and seeing how nervous he was, decided to speak up. "Takahiro" he said, "I'm sorry that you had to find out this way but you have to understand that what Misaki and I ha-"

"Stop" Takahiro interrupted, "Usagi please, I wasn't asking you, I was asking Misaki" His voice was harsh, but sounded more hurt then angry.

Misaki suddenly felt all eyes on him.

The brunette gulped, "W-well..." He felt his mouth go dry, how the hell was he going to explain to his brother that his and Akihiko's relationship all started out on the day he announced to them he was getting married! (1) He glanced over at Akihiko, '_What should I do?' _he thought_,_ _'Do I tell Nii-Chan about Usagi-san's one sided love for him...' _Misaki shock his head, _'no, if Usagi-san wants to tell Nii-chan about...t-that...then he can do it himself. But then how do I explain that we've been lovers for over two years!' _Misaki felt himself blush when he thought the word 'lovers'...

"Misaki?_"_

"Ano...Nii-chan" Misaki said, "I...I can't really explain how...this..." he looked over at Akihiko quickly before continuing "happened, it just kind of... happened" He laughed nervously, _'Please don't ask how long! Please don't ask how long!'_

"How long?"

_'Shit!' _Misaki cursed, _'There's no way I can tell him...'_

"About four years"(2) Akihiko answered in a monotone voice.

Misaki gaped at the older man's bluntness _'Usagi-san your killing me!'_

"What?!" Takahiro half yelled as he quickly stood up, "F-four years? And you never thought to tell me!?" Again his voice sounded more hurt then angry, "Usagi, we're best friends, and Misaki is my _younger brother..._h-how could you not tell me this?!" He looked at Akihiko straight in the eyes and Akihiko couldn't help but feel twinge of guilt in his heart.

"Nii-chan please..." Misaki begged.

Takahiro sat back down again and ran his hands across his face in attempt to calm himself down. He didn't want to shout, shouting can only worsen the situation and the room was once again filled with uncomfortable and awkward silence. Misaki shifted in his seat wishing someone would talk.

"Misaki?" Takahiro finally spoke.

"Y-yes?"

Takahiro sighed, he was going to ask a question that he didn't really want to because he didn't want to hurt Akihiko's feelings, but, he felt obligated to ask as Misaki's older brother to do so. "Misaki" he said again, "Have you ever been..._forced?_" There was a hint of guilt in his voice.

Misaki's eyes widened in shock. '_Forced?_' He felt a sharp pain run across his chest...how could his brother even _suggest_ that! He looked over at Akihiko and he knew that those words hurt him deeply even though he did everything he could to cover it up...but Misaki could see straight through him.

"N-no! Never!" Misaki yelled standing up. He didn't mean to yell but he was just so hurt and angry that he didn't even notice to care, "Usagi-san hasn't been anything other then kind to me! How could you even suggest such a thing? You've known Usagi-san for ten years, you should know what kind of person Usagi-san is! He's kind and gentle and he's always looking out for me because he loves me and I lo-" Misaki suddenly stopped, mid sentence and his eyes bulged when he realised what he was about to say.

"Ano...ha hahaha" he laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head, "S-sorry, I got a little carried away" He sat down quickly, trying to hid his blushing face.

Takahiro stared blankly at his little brother...shocked. He'd never raised his voice to him before in such an angry tone. He sighed, defeated "Your right, Misaki" he finally said, "I'm sorry, Usagi" He gave a small smile, it was small but it was a smile nonetheless.

"It's alright" Akihiko muttered, "You have to ask these kind of questions, but Takahiro you have to understand...I care for Misaki deeply and I wouldn't do anything to hurt him. I would never want to cause him any pain"

Takahiro simply nodded, "Listen" he sighed, he knew that sitting here arguing wasn't going to solve anything "I don't quite know how I feel about..._this..._" he paused for a moment feeling slightly uncomfortable "So I'm going to have to think about it for a bit but until then..." he looked over at Misaki, "I think it's best if Misaki stays with me for a few days until I can get my head round this"

"What?!"

Misaki was about to protest when he was stopped by Akihiko who stretched his arm out in front of him. "I understand" he muttered.

_'What? What are you doing, baka Usagi-san!!' _Misaki thought angrily, '_Why aren't you trying to stop him?'_

"Well then_" _Takahiro said as he got up, "Misaki, go upstairs and pack a change of clothes"

Misaki looked at Akihiko then at his brother and then Akihiko again but neither of them said anything. Muttering a quiet 'okay' he proceeded to get up. He glanced over at his lover quickly and saw that he had a slightly annoyed face. Saddened by this he slowly headed upstairs.

Getting up, Akihiko gathered the cups on the table containing the now cold tea and took them into the kitchen and then dumping the contents down the sink. He needed to do this, he needed to let Takahiro think. The fact that he actually sat down and listened to them instead of yelling and taking Misaki by force was a good thing. He needed to think, and if that meant that he had to give up Misaki for a few days then it had to be done.

He sighed, he just hoped that Takahiro will be able to understand.

To be continued...

* * *

(1) I know they didn't really start going _out_ then but ya'know thats when everything sort off kicked off if ya know what I mean xD

(2) I'm only guessing, I'm not quite sure but I think it's four years hehe

And that ends chapter three!! I hope it wasn't too disappointing and that you enjoyed it! I hope it didn't seem too rushed lol.

Please review...or else I'll make you eat the great Usami-sensai's special 'fluffy' omelette deluxe!! xD


	4. Closed Doors

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Junjou Romantica...if only I did...

**Thanks to chimera-ally, Jfantasist, papuzka, puppyfacetwo, , xXGothic-FariyxX, Usamisaki, Pocky Mistress, Ann Magus, Anon, Yhenne Caz, , Miyayu, Aquadreamer00, Jaygirl942, jspgnh1234, aristicats11 and ladykale1985 for reviewing the last chapter!!**

**50 REVIEWS!! Omg.....**

**Thank you so much everyone!! I hope you like this one, because I am not too sure about this...I found it really hard to write soo....anyway I hope you like it!

* * *

**

**Chapter Four – Closed Doors**

The two men stood awkwardly in the living room waiting for Misaki to come downstairs. They had stood there at the bottom of the stairs for about five minutes in complete silence. Akihiko had busied himself for a second or two when he went to look for another lighter to light his cigarette but he successfully found one in no time...unfortunately.

"Usagi?_" _Takahiro asked finally breaking the silence "I'm just going to steep outside for a bit to call my wife, to tell her what's going on" Without waiting for an answer he walked outside the front door with his mobile in hand.

Akihiko let out a long needed sigh, the atmosphere in the room had grown quite tense when Misaki had left the room and when Takahiro walked out, it felt like he was finally able breathe properly. He glanced upstairs, and thought now would be a good time to talk to Misaki.

Putting out his cigarette in an ashtray, he quietly walked upstairs to Misakis room and stood in the doorway of his younger lover's room for a minute as he watched the boy pack some clothes into a small duffel bag and he smiled sadly. Without uttering a word, he walked up behind Misaki and wrapped his arms around his small waist, causing the younger male to jump in surprise.

"Baka Usagi-san!" he cried as he tried to wiggle out of the man's grip, "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

Akihiko ignored his comment and leaned his head atop of his lovers, "Misaki" he whispered sadly, "I love you" As he spoke those three little words, Misaki ceased his struggling. "That's why, I'm not going to let Takahiro take you away from me for good" His grip tightened around the boy's waist, possessively "You can count on that"

Misaki felt himself blush, but he didn't try to pull away from Akihiko, nor did he struggle when Akihiko turned him around so they were face to face. Akihiko cupped Misaki's face with his hand gently and pulled him into a soft, loving kiss. Misaki's eyes widened at first, but then slowly, his eyelids drifted shut and he allowed himself to be swept away by Akihiko.

Even if it was just for a second....

**x-X-x-X-x**

As the two came downstairs, an annoyed Takahiro awaited them. He frowned at Akihiko but otherwise he didn't say anything as he took his brothers duffel bag and led him towards the front door. He opened it and the two stepped out of the penthouse.

"I'll call you in a few days, Usagi" Takahiro stated.

Akihiko nodded, "Yea" he muttered. He glanced at his lover, who was staring at the floor and was unable to meet his gauze causing the older man to frown sadly. "I'll see you, Misaki" he said muttered.

"Come, Misaki" Takahiro said, not giving Misaki a chance to answer as he led him away from the door to the elevator. Before the elevator doors opened, Misaki glanced back at the doorway where Akihiko stood and he felt a twinge of pain shoot through his heart when he saw the saddened expression on his lover's face. He gave a weak smile, trying to reassure him before steeping into the elevator.

Then the doors closed.

Akihiko shut his apartment door with a sigh He reached into his pocket to grab his packet of cigarettes and lighter as he made his way to the couch. Laying down, he stuck the cancer stick in his mouth and lit it, breathing in all its toxins.

For the first time in a while, he felt as if he was going to cry...

**x-X-x-X-x**

Misaki stared out of the window, watching as the buildings passed by. The two has been driving for about five minutes but it felt like an hour. Takahiro hadn't uttered a word to him since they left the penthouse and the silence was making Misaki nervous. Unwanted thoughts began flying around the brunette's mind. _'W-what if Nii-chan never allows me to see Usagi-san again' 'Usagi-san is useless when he is by himself, who will look after him if I'm not around' 'What if...'_

"We're here"

Misaki snapped out of it. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't realised that they had reached their destination. In silence, the two got out of the car and headed towards the apartment block.

Once inside they were greeted by a cheerful Manami, who had just put little Mahiro down for a nap.

"Welcome, Misaki-kun!" she greeted with a hug, "I'm delighted that you will staying with us for a while! It's always a pleasure to have you over" she chirped.

"T-thank you" Misaki replied, trying to give the best smile he could.

"I've prepared the spare room for you, come on I'll show it to you" Manami said as she took him by the wrists and led him down the hall to his room.

"Here you are" she said as she opened a door leading to a room, "I hope it's okay" The room itself was rather small, but homely. There was a single bed in the corner on the left side with a bedside table next to it. Misaki placed his bag at the end of the bed.

"It's great, thank you Nee-san"

"Well then, I'll let you get settled in and I'll call you when Dinner is ready" she smiled, and she was about to walk away when she turned her head to Misaki, "I wouldn't worry about Takahiro" she said gently, "He's just needs to time to think" and with that she walked out the room, shutting the door behind her leaving Misaki alone in the room with nothing but his thoughts.

He walked over to the single sized bed and slumped lifelessly onto it. This was too much to take in one day and his thoughts drifted back to Akihiko and a twinge of pain shoot through his chest as he remembered the sadden expression on his face as he left.

_'Usagi-san....'

* * *

_

.....I'm so sorry if this was crap!!

I had so much trouble writing this...this was the best I could come up with...I hope this doesn't disappoint you too much Dx I promise the next chapter will be much better then this!!

Please REVIEW, or I'll squirt you with water useing a rubber ducky (oh yea! I know you're scared!!)


	5. Missing You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica, if I did there will be smex 24/7 (I swear I'm not a perv xD )**

**Thanks to: **ladykale1985, jspgnh1234, Miyayu, apenthief, Pocky Mistress, papuzka, DaGoosse, xXGothic-FariyxX, Anon. The Artistic Dragon, aristicats11, FValconbridge, just anie6142, EmmaHart, xXxJaycee81196xXx, Jfantasist, loser-loves-franny, Aquadreamer00, Snoara, ChocolateFiend-dono, MikkiSenpai, VII-Yuffie, Ailith111, TransFormers101, and reviewer- not-a-writer1 for the lovely reviews on the last chapter!

I really can't believe this story has 80 review! I am gob-smaked! I honestly didn't think that this story will do as well as it's doing, I mean every single has been so nice...they're what keep me going! So thank you everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Five – Missing You**

Takahashi Misaki, age twenty one, is currently staying with his older brother Takahiro after he accidentally walked in on him and his best friend Usami Akihiko aka Usagi-san in a very _intimate _position.

Misaki sighed. Three days ago his brother had separated him from his lover and even though it didn't want to admit it he actually _missed_ him. For the three days that he stayed here, he and his brother had not talked to each other much. Whenever they did talk it was only ever about work or school. He accidentally mentioned Akihiko in one of their conversations once and it resulted in a very unpleasant atmosphere.

The subject of his and Akihiko's relationship was **taboo**,as far as Takahiro was concerned.

Misaki was lost in thought and when his phone suddenly vibrated against his thigh he let out a sudden yelp in surprise. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone and (not even bothering to see who it was) flipped the phone open and opened the text message.

_'I miss you'_

Misaki's emerald orbs opened wide and he was almost angry at himself at how happy the simple message made him. _Almost_. Before he knew it he had already typed '_miss you too' _into the phone and sent it. Blushing as he realised just how sappy he sounded, he angrily throw the phone against his bedroom wall, cursing.

Sliding off the bed so he was now sitting on the floor he tried to busy himself by reading a book that was on the floor nearby.

Moments later there was a soft knock at the door as Manami came in, holding little Mahiro in her arms. "Misaki-kun" she said sweetly, "Dinner is will ready in about five minutes"

Misaki looked up and smiled at his sister-in-law and nephew, "Okay, I'll be down in a minute" he said getting up off of the floor. Before walking out of the door he looked back at his phone that lay against the wall. Frowning slightly, he walked over to it and picked it up, shoving it back into his pants pocket.

It's not like he was waiting for Akihiko to text back or anything...

**x-X-x-X-x**

Misaki made his way down the hall into the dining room where his sister-in-law and brother sat at the table waiting for him to join. They both smiled at him and giving them a weak smile back he joined them, making sure not to make eye contact with his brother.

"Itadakimasu" they all said in union as they began to eat their meals.

During dinner the mood was pretty light. Misaki and Manami mostly talked about different recipes they had tried out with Takahiro asking a question here and there. All in all the atmosphere was pretty enjoyable.

After they had all finished with their dinner Takahiro stood up, "I'll clear away the table" he announced, as he began to gather up the dirty dishes "I'm going to make some coffee in a minute, does anyone want some?"

Misaki and Manami shock their heads with a 'no thank you' and went back to what they were talking about. In the kitchen Takahiro let out a sigh, and smiled slightly. Misaki was starting to act like himself again. He was worried, the first day Misaki stayed he didn't smile at all, and even when he did smile, he had forced it for his sake.

A fake smile is worse then no smile at all.

He reached up to a cupboard above his head and took out a glass and placed it on the counter. Hearing the kettle boil, he spooned some coffee into the glass and the poured the hot water into it an began to stir. But then a few seconds later, the glass suddenly began to crack and then shattered violently causing Takahiro to yelp in surprise.

When Manami and Misaki heard the sudden noise they quickly came to the scene. Manami examined the scene quickly and when she saw that Takahiro wasn't hurt she began to laugh quietly, "Takahiro, you silly thing!" she said, grabbing some nearby kitchen towel to mop up the hot liquid on the kitchen counter, "The heat resistant glasses are at the other side!" She opened the cupboard and showed them to her husband, who then laughed along with her.

Just then Misaki began to laugh also, "Sorry" he chuckled, and without even thinking about what he was about to say he just blurted it out, "It's just, this is something Usagi-san would do"

It took a few seconds for him to realise what he had done. Eyes bulged as he began to panic 'O_h no! I just spoke the taboo!' _Misaki laughed nervously, trying to lighten the mood but failed. He decided to leave the room quickly so, making an excuse he exited the room as fast as he could.

When they heard the door of his bedroom close, Manami stood beside Takahiro. "Go talk to him" Manami said, placing her arm on her husbands reassuringly, "I think it's time you had a heart to heart with him..._and_ Usami-san"

Takahiro gulped, "Y-yea" he said shakily. He left his wife's side and made his way to Misaki's room. Knocking slightly, he opened the wooden door slowly and saw his brother laying on his stomach on his bed. "Misaki" he said, as he mentally prepared himself "I think it's time we had a talk"

**x-X-x-X-x**

Akihiko smirked as he read the text that his lover had just sent him. He had re-read the text a few times and he couldn't help but think that Misaki was finally beginning to be more open with his feelings.

_'miss you too'_

He was laying on the couch with a pen in his mouth, his laptop was sitting on the coffee table with a blank document page opened. Next to the laptop was a half empty packet of cigarettes and on the floor there was random pages in a messy fashion. Some of the pages had some hand written paragraphs on them, while others simply had some badly drawn pictures where he had obviously given up on writing and started to doodle.

Akihiko sighed as removed his reading glasses and placed them on the table as he sat up. No matter how many times he tried to write he couldn't. How could he? He was out of Misaki and with no means of a 'recharge' there was no possible way he could continue. And that's what he told Aikawa every time she rang before rudely hanging up on her.

Just then his phone rang, he looked at it and saw that it was Aikawa, no doubt wanting to yell at him for a late assignment. He frowned. Not wanted to be yelled at again he set it to ignore and throw the phone to the other end of the couch. He picked up the packet of cigarettes that were on the coffee table, took one out and shoved it in his mouth before lighting it.

As took in the toxins of his cigarette, he noticed that his phone was ringing again (he had set it to vibrate after the tenth time his pain in the ass editor tried to call him) Debating weather or not he should ignore it again. He decided that he should answer it this time.

Reaching over to grab his phone he was surprised to see another name flashing on the screen of his mobile and he felt his heart skip a beat. It was Misaki. Eagerly he flipped the phone open. "Misaki?" he answered with hints of excitement in his voice.

"Usagi?"

To Akihikos surprise/disappointment it wasn't his lover's voice at the other end of the phone, but the voice of his brother, "Takahiro?"

"Usagi, I think it's time we had a chat"

To be continued...

* * *

And that ends chapter five...I'm actually quite happy at how this turned out. I really didn't know what I was going to write lol. Next week will be the last chapter!

You know the drill....I threaten you to review with something weird from Junjou Romantica and then you review! So this week if you don't review I will force feed you Shinobu's cabbage stir fry! (trust me, it really is as bad as it looks!)

**A/N:** Please help! I need some advice. I want to write a lemon for the next chapter but I've never written a lemon before...(it just doesn't seem like Junjou Romantica without sex xD) so if anyone out there has some advice I would love to hear it!


	6. Understanding and Family

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica and I never will until I over the world (which won't happen for at least another few years) lol**

**Thanks to: **chimera-ally, Mothergaia, loser-loves-franny, Snoara, Yhenne Caz, just anie6142, JFantasist, pureheartromantic, TransFormers101, Anon, Miyayu, DaGoosse, Usamisaki, apenthief, vampy-chan17, NarutoLovesRamenAndSasuke, VII-Yuffie, The Artistic Dragon, NocturnalDayDream, BACONXpewXRICE, FrosteeFlakes, reviewer- not-a-writer1, jspgnh1234, FreshPrinceLover, Aquadreamer00, Slytherin - Fanatic 911, GurenSR, struckinGrenMcRday, aristicats11, Shiroi Neko 18 for the reviews! I'm so happy!

**112 reviews! * dies from a happy attack ***

As a thank you to everyone who read, reviews and enjoyed this story, I've made the last chapter extra long! I hope the lemon isn't too bad, but I've never written one before so I hope I don't let you down!

* * *

**Chapter Six - Understanding and Family.**

A nervous Akihiko get out of his red sports car that was parked outside an apartment complex. A hour ago his best friend had called him asking him to come over so they could talk about their _'situation' _This situation being that he has been going out with his best friend's younger brother for about three years without telling him and now he has to go and convince him that they belong together.

Sighing, he reached the floor where Takahiro lived and knocked on the front door. He heard a noise from the other side before the door opened revealing a short brown haired women with a baby in her arms. "Ah Usami-san!" he greeted, smiling brightly, "Please come in!" she side steeped out of the way to allow him to come in.

Akihiko muttered a quite"Thank you" as he walked in the doorway.

"Takahiro is not here at the moment" Manami said as she closed the the front door, "He had to run down to the office to pick up something for work, but he'll be back in about ten minutes"

Akihiko nodded as he gave one quick glance round the room and his heart sank when Misaki was nowhere to be seen, and was about to ask where he was when Manami interrupted him. "Misaki is in the kitchen" she said, as if she was reading his thoughts, "You should go and say hi, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. I'm just going to put little Mahiro down for his nap" She gave Akihiko one last smile before disappearing into another room.

Eagerly, Akihiko walked down the hall and into kitchen where he saw Misaki doing the washing up. His heart nearly skipped a beat when said brunette turned around, his emerald eyes meeting his violet one. Without even thinking Akihiko was already beside him wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him into a tight embrace. "I've missed you" he muttered into Misaki's brown locks, "I've missed you so much"

Misaki felt himself blush when he realised how much he enjoyed the older man's hug. "Ano...Usagi-san?" he mumbled into the man's chest, "I can't breathe"

Akihiko reluctantly pulled away and smiled down at Misaki, patting his head and running his fingers through his brown locks. They stayed like that for a while until they heard a voice calling out "I'm home!" from down the hall along with the sound of a door closing and Akihiko quickly removed his hand from Misaki's head.

The owner of the voice walked into the kitchen along with his wife who had just put their child down for a nap, "Ah Usagi, sorry I'm late" Takahiro apologised, "I'm glad you came"

"I'm glad you invited me" he replied.

As the room began to fill with an awkward silence Takahiro tried to ease it by walking over to the table and saying "Please everyone, take a seat" he said as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

The four of them sat down at the table together, Takahiro and Manami on one side, Misaki and Akihiko on the other. "There's so much stuff I want to say right now" Takahiro started, getting right to the point "I just don't know where to begin" He let out a sigh, "I suppose I should start with...what made me so upset. I..." he paused, not sure what to say.

Manami placed a supportive hand on her husbands arm and gave it a light squeeze reassuringly "Go on dear," she said, and she smiled "Just tell them what you told me"

Takahiro swallowed and continued, "I guess I'm trying to understand just how...this happened. I mean you two have nothing in common, the age difference between you two is huge but..." he paused, thinking about how he should put it, "But that has nothing to do with why I was so upset. It doesn't matter to me that you two are together, nor the fact that you are both guys. If being together makes you happy, then it makes me happy. But, what made me so upset was that you guys have kept this relationship secret from me for over three years"

Blinking his eyes rapidly, Misaki gasped, "E-Eh?" He felt a twinge of pain shot through his heart. After all that, his brother was angry at the fact that they didn't tell him in the first place and not because they were...together.

Takahiro continued, "At first, I thought that you were just fooling around with my brother Usagi" he rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry I don't mean to sound offensive" he said nervously

"None taken," Akihiko said in his monotone voice "go on"

Takahiro nodded, "But then, when I saw how unhappy Misaki was when he was separated from you..." at that point Misaki started to blush, "I knew that what you have must've been real...but then I just kept thinking to myself over and over again...why? Why didn't they tell me?"

Takahiro paused for a moment before continuing "I-I just couldn't understand how you couldn't trust me enough to tell me something as important as this. So why...?" he asked again, "why couldn't you two trust me?" he finished his speech with a sigh, he obviously needed to get that off his chest for a while.

With and awed expression Misaki stared continuously at his brother, "I-it's not because we couldn't trust you Nii-chan" Misaki said, looking down at his hands, "But I just didn't know where to begin...I was scared that you wouldn't...." he trailed off and his head dropped, feeling unbelievably guilty. All this time he thought that his brother was angry at him and Akihiko for being together, but truth was he was hurt that they didn't tell him in the first place.

"We were scared that you would try and keep us apart" Akihiko continued on for his lover, "But your right Takahiro, we should have told you. I'm sorry" he lowered his head apologetic.

Takahiro nodded, "Well I suppose I did kind of over re-act a bit" he laughed nervously and Manami laughed also nodding in agreement, "But I do understand your reasoning" he continued, "I just hope in future you will be able to tell me about these kind of things so we can talk about them together as a _family_"

Misaki looked up, surprised "C-come again?"

So lost in what his brother had said, Misaki barely heard when Akihiko said, "Takahiro, does this mean that after everything that's happened, you accept that me and Misaki love each other"

His jaw dropping down in shock, Misaki turned to Akihiko as he angrily thought, '_Baka Usagi-san! What do you think you're doing! Don't go saying__ something so frigging embarrassing like that!_' It never ceased to amaze him just how embarrassing the author could be, even at times like this.

Takahiro looked at his best friend and brother and smiled, "Of course!" he said, "Ah, well it will take some time to get use to but...if you two are happy then so am I"

Misaki smiled, words couldn't describe just how happy those words made him. Finally their secret was out and they didn't have to hide it any more...

**x-X-x-X-x**

As soon as the door of their shared penthouse was closed Akihiko had pinned Misaki up against the wall, capturing his lips with his own. Misaki tried to retaliate but Akihiko used his height to his advantage and leaned forward, slipping his tongue into Misaki's warm carven as he explored his lover's mouth hungrily.

When the two broke apart from lack of oxygen, a thin trail of saliva connected the two. Misaki was about to yell at the older man but Akihiko got the first word, "Never leave me again" he said softly as he cupped Misaki's face making the brunette blush, but he didn't fight back. "I don't know what I would do without you" Their lips connected once again, Misaki's lips were already parted and their tongues once again fought for dominance.

"I love you, Misaki" Akihiko whispered into Misaki's ear once they broke apart.

Misaki pushed against the older male's chest, "D-don't say such embarrassing things! Baka!" he yelled while he tried to hide his flushed face from his lover.

Akihiko ignored him and advanced forward, skillfully removing Misaki's shirt up over his head with one hand while he ran his other hand up his chest. He lowered his head to Misaki's neck and sucked hard on one particular spot, causing Misaki to moan in pleasure. Using his thumb and forefinger he pinched one of Misaki's hardening buds while his mouth kissed and nipped down his neck, to his chest and began to suck and lick the other nub repeatedly as if it was an ice cream.

"A-ah!" Misaki gasped and his back arched at the sensation. He felt his legs go weak beneath him as he and Akihiko sank to the floor with Akihiko still attacking his sensitive skin.

The older male smirked against his lover's hot flesh as he trailed wet, loving kisses back up his slender body to capture his lips once more. Turning his head to one side he deepened the kiss and began sucking on the brunettes tongue and Misaki moaned into the kiss.

Akihiko pulled away, "My Misaki, you sure are vocal tonight"

Misaki flushed, "S-shut up...bak-ahhh!" He moaned mid-sentence when Akihiko's hand reached down between them and began fondling his hardening manhood through his pants. Misaki's back arched and he leaned his smaller body towards Akihiko's. "W-wait, Us-Usagi-san" Misaki panted, "Not here"

Akihiko, fully understanding what Misaki meant, didn't have to be told twice. He kissed him quickly before standing up and lifting Misaki over his shoulder (Misaki yelling in protest) and hurriedly went upstairs with him kicking and screaming to his bedroom. He kicked open his door and threw Misaki down on the bed with a soft _'thud_'

Akihiko then removed his tie and shirt and carelessly throw them to one side before leaping towards Misaki and straddling him, kissing him fiercely. "I must have more of you Misaki" he whispered huskily. He kissed and sucked his way down his body until he met with the waistband of his pants. He began to fumble with the buttons of Misaki's pants, before removing both Misaki's pants and underwear in one swift motion. Misaki arched his back and let out a sudden gasp as the cool air hit his hot skin

Akihiko tossed the pants onto the floor and smirked as his gazed upon his lover's hard organ. Licking his lips he bent his head down between Misaki's legs and took him completely in his mouth. "Ah...Ahhhhh" Misaki moaned as he bucked his hips towards his lover's mouth while biting his lower lip to stop himself from completely losing it. Akihiko bobbed his head up and down the brunette's shaft each time he was rewarded with Misaki's blissful voice.

Misaki sucked in his breath as it was momentarily taken away from him and only thing he could think about was the wonderful bobbing sensation Akihiko was doing between his legs. He tried to suppress a moan as he felt the pressure in his lower abdomen beginning to build up. "Ah...ah...Usa-Uasgi-san..." Misaki panted, "Stop, I'm gonna...ahhh...come...Ah!" Moments later Misaki threw back his head as he came hard into Akihiko's mouth.

Satisfied, Akihiko lifted his head up to meet Misaki's gaze. "Delicious" he smirked, licking his fingers to emphasize his point.

Misaki immediately blushed and attempted to hide his face with his hands, "S-shut up!" he yelled.

Akihiko chuckled as he grabbed Misaki's wrists and removed his hands from his face "You really are cute, Misaki" he whispered huskily into his lover's ear. With that he unbuttoned his pants and slide them off along with his boxers exposing his large throbbing member. He kicked the unwanted clothing off of his ankles and crawled back over to Misaki and wiggled three fingers in front of the brunette's face. "Suck" he commanded, poking Misaki's lips with his long slender finger.

Sheepishly, Misaki allowed Akihiko to stick his three fingers in his mouth. He flicked his tongue between each finger, thoroughly coating them in his saliva.

When Akihiko was satisfied he removed his fingers from his lover's mouth with a '_pop_'. Without warning he inserted one of his digits into Misaki's tight hole causing him wince at the sudden pain that shot through his body and his muscles clenched around Akihiko's finger. He dug his nails into Akihiko's back and leaned his head on his broad shoulder for support.

"Relax" Akihiko soothed, sucking on Misaki's neck.

Feeling the muscles around his finger beginning to loosen, Akihiko started thrusting his finger in and out of his lover. "Ah....ahhhh! Misaki panted when Akihiko's finger brushed against his prostate, "Ahhhhh!"

Hearing his lover moan like that, Akihiko took it as a sigh to more forward. He inserted another finger and then a third into Misaki's hole scissoring him and Misaki moaned when he repeatedly brushed up against his prostate. Deciding enough was enough he removed his fingers from Misaki's hole. Switching their positions at bit so Misaki was above his lap straddling him, he placed the tip of his leaking member at his entrance.

"Ready?" he asked and when Misaki gave a nod of improvement he placed his hands on Misaki's hips and guided him down until his member completely filled Misaki's insides. At the sudden familiar burning sensation Misaki tightened his grip around Akihiko's neck while biting his lower lip to stop himself from screaming in pleasure _and_ pain.

Akihiko gave Misaki time to adjust to his size before he began moving in and out of him, slowly at first but as the need for release kicked in he began to quicken his pace. The further Akihiko drove his member into Misaki the more Misaki's muscles began tightening around him. Akihiko reached his hand down between their two sweating bodies and grasped Misaki's leaking member. He ran his thumb on the tip of his arousal and began pumping it along in time with his thrusts.

"Ah...ahhhh...ah" Misaki moaned as he began (unconsciously) meeting Akihiko's thrusts. He could feel his climax approaching as the familiar pooling sensation at the pit of his stomach started to build up. The room was filled with with their soft panting, and the sound of flesh hitting off flesh echoed in the room. The bed beneath them creaked quietly in time with their movements.

Akihiko pulled out of Misaki, much to his disappointment, and pushed him down on the bed so that he was lying on his back. He lifted Misaki's legs over his shoulders and held onto his hip as he re-entered his lover in a quick, hard thrust causing Misaki to scream in pleasure as he slammed deeper into the brunette than before. With each thrust he hit the bundle of nerves and Misaki moaned louder in pleasure (even though he tried not too)

As Akihiko's pace became more ragged and uneven and he knew that he was unbearably close to coming, and so was Misaki. Akihiko's large hand still pumped Misaki's cock in time with his thrusts. With one more hard thrust Misaki threw his head back and let out a long moan as he came, hard, spilling his essence on his and his lover's stomachs, as well as Akihiko's hand. The older man continued with his thrusting. The feeling the muscles around his member tightening and the erotic moan that escaped Misaki's lips when he orgasmed was enough to send Akihiko over the edge. With one final thrust he let out a low hiss as he came deep inside his lover.

After a while when their breathing became more steady, Akihiko pulled out of Misaki causing the boy to whimper and he collapsed beside him.

"I love you, Misaki" Akihiko whispered to the young boy pulling his small body close to his, wrapping his arms around his small waist and pulling the blanket over them to keep them warm. As Misaki nuzzled his head into Akihiko's neck he mumbled something that was barely audible to the human ear before quickly falling asleep in his arms.

Akihiko wasn't exactly sure what Misaki had said, but he liked to think that he said _'I love you too,'_ On that thought the older male closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, with the man that he loves most in the world in his arms.

**x-X-x-X-x**

Misaki's eyes flickered open and he groaned and rolled over, instantly wincing at the sudden pain that shot though his lover back. _'That damm Usagi-san really made a mess of me last night' _he thought angrily, looking down at the older man's face that looked disturbingly innocent. Looking down he realised that his arms were still wrapped around his waist. Blushing when the events of last night came rushing back to him, he tried to wriggle out of the man's grasp but failed when he heard said man waking up.

Panicking, knowing full well what the perverted author did to him if he woke him up early, Misaki tried to get out of his grasp by any means possible but nothing worked. "Morning" the older man grumbled sitting up (still holding onto Misaki might I add)

"M-morning Usagi-san. Hahaha" he laughed sheepishly, "I was just about to make break-ah!" He was interrupted when Akihiko cupped his face and planted his lips on his.

"Ready for another round of last night?" he whispered seductively into his lover's ear.

Misaki blushed a deep shade of red and pushed to taller make away "N-no way! Baka!" Seeing how Akihiko's grip on him had loosened, Misaki took his chance to escape and quickly ran off the bed and out of the room...completely naked.

Even though he enjoyed the sight of his lover's behind as he went out of the room, Akihiko was not going to let him get away that easy and went after him (also naked) only to find him stand on the balcony...completely still. Seeing his chance he wrapped his arms around his body, "Got you" he muttered into his ear, "Now I'm going to fu-....Takahiro?" To Akihiko's surprise, the older Takahashi was standing near the front door. "What are you doing here?" he asked as if all was normal.

Takahiro's blush deepened, "I-I was j-just dropping off some stuff M-Misaki left behind" he stammered. Moments later he fainted from the shock. Akihiko sighed and his hands drop from Misaki's body as he went into his bedroom to get dressed, leaving Misaki still in a state of shock.

Takahashi Misaki, age twenty-one, has once again been caught in the act, and it was all that dammed Akihiko's fault!

The End!

* * *

**Woo hoo! It's finally done! Yayyyy! * jumps up and down * I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I have writing it!**

**Okay so the reason why I made Takahiro react the way he did is because...well there's a few reasons**

**I've never seen it done before**

**Every fanfic I've read when Takahiro finds out...he always gets made at them for 'being together' so I wanted to try something different =)**

**I feel Takahiro is an understanding character, so I would think that he would understand Misaki's and Akihiko's however, I felt that he would be upset if he knew that they kept it a secret for so long**

**Soooo! This is the end of my first Junjou Romantica fanfic! I hope the lemon wasn't too awful! (It is my first one) **

**ALSO! I might be writing an EPILOGUE if people want one...if I do it will be like two years in the future or something I donno really xD But until then as far as I'm concerned this is COMPLETE!**

**Now REVIEW! Or else I will threaten you with some other JR related thing (yeaaa I ran out of things to say lol!)**

**A message to all of you who add this story to your favourite story list and story alerts but didn't review : REVIEW! If you don't I will cry in the corner and never come out until you do!**

**Until next time~**

**xoxInnerHollowxox**


End file.
